


You Don't Care

by TheFluffyQuill



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Oh My God, parasite au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyQuill/pseuds/TheFluffyQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Ishida is a parasite. Yeah.... He wrote a note... Best summary of 2016 10/10</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Care

Makoto had gotten up like every day, it wasnt a surpirse he didnt see anyone in the hall, but what did surprise him was a note on his door. "To Makoto, please read this during the meeting.I think the others would like to hear it too" He read to himself. The hand writing was good but, not quite like Hagakure's. As walked to the cafeteria, he noticed that one of the cafeteria doors were open. He looked inside to see Taka smiling wider than ever. "Good morning Makoto." He saidsmilong even wider. "G-Good morning Tak-" Makoto was interrupted by a shrill scream from Taka "I said my name was ISHIDA!" This surrprised Makoto, never hearing such a high tone from the prefect. He than grinned once again "I must be leaving now, make sure read that note." Makoto was dumbfounded, he hadn't told Taka about the note, so did he leave it? His thoughts were interrupted by two very familiar voices "Naegi, what was in the world was that awful noise?" Togami said. "Y-Yeah, are tou t-trying to get us all u-up?" Fukawa said. "Sorry, that was Taka... I dont know why, but I guess he gave me this note..." The luckster said. "W-Why? Are you two going to escape and l-leave all of s behind?" The writer said. "What? No, the note says to read it infront of everyone," Naegi said "So lets just wait for everyone to get here." Soon the Celest came in followed by Sakura and Aoi. Then Hagakure and Hifumi. "So, you said you have a note? Why dont you read it for us Naegi." Celest said turning twords me. "Yes, tell us Naegi." Togami said. Makoto opened the note and started to read. "Good morning, I hope you had a good nights sleep. Because I didn't. Because I was thinking, really how can you all sleep knowing that you are killing your classmates mind. Oh, but thats right. You dont care. You dont care that your classmate is suffering because you didn't care about them. Yet, you have hope. Thats ridiculous. And yet, he knows. Knows that one of you, will kill him. At uour fist, he will die. And yet, you dont care. Because in your mind, caring must be a parasite. Oh! And another thing, your 'freind' has a parasite, because really? Did you thibk that remebering somebody makes your hair turn white? Hahaha! You must be really dumb! Anyways, you must hate Kiyotaka for killing his mind, letting him watch his best freind die, and making false hope for everyone. You just dont care."


End file.
